


[Podfic] Dream A Little (Wet) Dream Of Me

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you tell me about your Lea dream, I'll tell you about the sex dream I had about Cory." AKA: Somehow carving pumpkins turns into talking about sex dreams turns into having phone sex turns into equal parts disaster and hilarity. Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dream A Little (Wet) Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream A Little (Wet) Dream Of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368067) by [skintightsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks). 



>  Sexy and funny - one of my very favorite combinations! If you enjoyed it, too, go give skintightsocks some love!

[Dream A Little (Wet) Dream Of Me](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/6341.html)  
Rating: NC-17  


Length: 00:44:40  
Download: [MP3|40.91MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?dqyk97b69xujcnc)  
****Crossposted:** **[gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/), [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/)  



End file.
